The present invention relates to writing instruments and more particularly to a writing instrument or cap therefor having an air passage provided through the cap or instrument to allow for emergency respiration should the item be accidentally lodged in a person's breathing passage.
There are many types of writing instruments having an eraser provided in the cap, or on the barrel of the instrument, the writing instruments and their caps being obtainable in many sizes, from the very small to large. The writing instrument may be either a pen of the ballpoint or other type, or a lead pencil. In each case the item generally has a means for removing the particular marking which is provided in the form of an eraser extending beyond the top of the cap, or the top of the barrel of the instrument.
In many instances, when the cap or barrel itself containing the eraser is relatively small, the item may provide an attractive article for a small child, or even a small animal. In the event that a tubular device forming the cap of the writing instrument or the instrument itself should be swallowed, it has been suggested that means be provided (if needed) to aid in the victim's breathing until the article could be dislodged by emergency procedures.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cap having an eraser extending from one end thereof for use with a writing instrument or the like, wherein an air passage is provided through the cap to allow for emergency respiration should the cap be accidently swallowed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cap having an eraser provided thereon for use with a writing instrument or the like, in which a breathing passage is provided between the eraser and the body of the cap.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cap of the type described which is simple to manufacture and requires no special modification to the writing instrument.
A further object of the invention is to provide a writing instrument having a barrel with an eraser provided at one end thereof wherein an air passage is provided through the barrel for emergency respiration should the instrument itself be swallowed.